Smile
is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. This episode gives a glimpse of Kuuga's Rising power on Mighty Form. Synopsis Yusuke catches up with his friends after his death scare as Me-Ginoga-De returns once again. Plot As Ichijo and Yusuke are driving in Ichijo’s car, Yusuke tells Ichijo that he wants to say something when he transforms from Mighty Form into his other forms in order to get it more oomph, and asks him what he thinks of using the phrase ‘chou henshin’ for that. As he covers his mouth to hide a laugh, Ichijo says that the phrase is fine. Yusuke then smiles, and begins singing into the police scanner. Kantou University Hospital, 9:14 a.m. Tsubaki examines Yusuke, and comments that he has completely recovered from dying. When Ichijo asks him if the arcle can revive somebody, Tsubaki explains that the stone just made Yusuke appear to die in order to remove the effects of Unidentified Lifeform #26’s poison, which would disappear if the body’s temperature was lowered. Ichijo then ponders if the arcle is an ancient mechanism with some sort of programming, but Tsubaki replies that he can only understand its medicinal aspects. He then decides to ask Sakurako about it as Tsubaki gives back the charms that Minori have him. Before they leave, Tsubaki asks if Sawatari is romantically available, and blames Ichijo for the woman he was with before breaking up with him. Itabashi District, 9:37 a.m. A trio of fishermen notice what they think is a hand floating in the river. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 10:06 a.m. Ichijo arrives through the main entrance, and as Sakurako asks him where Yusuke went, he climbs in through the window, attempts to put on a monster mask, and tries to sneak up on her, which she scolds him for. Sakurako tells the duo that the stone’s name is the Amadam, and information on it would take a while to decipher. She then shows them a green stone that was found with Gouram that she believes is similar to the Amadam. Jean enters the room, and they then have a brief conversation about Kameyama. Jean then asks if it’s possible to look at Gouram, and Ichijo replies that he will think about it. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 11:14 a.m. Yusuke is swarmed by the children at the daycare. The child that stayed late the day before due to the Unidentified Lifeform tells him that Yusuke should be a fan of Number 4, since his mother was unable to pick him up the day before due to the Unidentified Lifeform, but since Number 4 defeated it, he was able to go home. Ichijo apologizes to Minori for scaring her with the news of Yusuke’s death as the pair look at Yusuke and the children. Ichijo leaves, and Yusuke apologizes to Minori for being late and making her worry, but she replies that she wasn’t very worried. Yusuke shows the children STOMP by drumming on various items on the nearby playground. The hand from earlier, still in the river, appears to be growing a massive tumor. Me-Garima-Ba wonders where Ra-Baruba-De went, and Zu-Gooma-Gu replies that she was called away by the Go league. Me-Garume-Re says that he will soon become a Go, but Me-Garima-Ba replies that she is the only Me that can become a Go. Zu-Gooma-Gu says he too will become a Go. When she hears this, Me-Garume-Re hits him. Ra-Baruba-De is seen approaching a large castle. The hand’s tumor has grown, and a hand can be seen reaching out of it. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 11:48 a.m. According to one of the scientists, Gouram needs to absorb the same metals in order to return to its complete form, but after a burst of inspiration, calls Yusuke, who is in Ichijo’s car with him. Yusuke answers the phone pretending to be Ichijo, but after a moment admits that it’s Yusuke speaking. Upon hearing this, Enokida asks him to come to the research institute so that Gouram will react, but Yusuke requests that he eat lunch before coming. When Enokida offers to make him lunch at the institute, he declines and says he would prefer to eat at a particular shop, which turns out to be the Pore Pore. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 0:21 a.m. Ichijo and Yusuke eat lunch at the Pore Pore. Tamasaburo jokes that he should call Ichijo ‘handsome-san.’ On the way to the lab, Ichijo comments that he wasn’t aware that Tamasaburo was like a father to Yusuke and his sister, but Yusuke tells him that he’s more of an uncle after his father died in Afghanistan when he was six. He he was 18, his mother died from sickness, so he traveled and eventually started living at the Pore Pore. Yusuke tells Ichijo that he has a good mother, and asks what his father does for a living. Ichijo replies that he died when he was young, which Yusuke comments was similar to his situation when he was young. The hand, which turns out to be an Unidentified Lifeform, emerges from the river. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 2:27 p.m. Yusuke touches the pieces of Gouram, and after several seconds, the fragments react and piece themselves together. Before it finishes forming, however, a scientists rushes in and tells them that the hyphae of Unidentified Lifeform #26 are behaving strangely. When Yusuke, Enokida and Ichijo enter the room, parts of Unidentified Lifeform #26’s corpse, which the institute collected in order to run tests on, are pulsing. Yusuke sets it on fire using a nearby condensed oxygen can and a lighter, and after it burns for several seconds, Ichijo grabs a fire extinguisher and puts it out. Ichijo wonders how the hyphae that the scientists collected, which were small, could grow to something larger than the size of a human head. Ichijo then gets a call from Sugita, who says that Unidentified Lifeform #26 has reappeared. Enokida tells him that it is likely a clone, and if it explodes again, could create countless copies of itself. Yusuke transforms, and as he is chasing down Unidentified Lifeform #26, receives a call from Ichijo, who tells him that according to Enokida, if Unidentified Lifeform #26 explodes again, it will not be able to create another clone due to mutations in the clone’s cells. The police manage to shoot at Unidentified Lifeform #26 before Yusuke arrives, but Yusuke manages to come in time to avoid police casualties. Yusuke’s kick manages to finish off the Unidentified Lifeform, but instead of exploding, it melts. Yusuke isn’t sure why this is, since he battled normally. Ichijo jokes that he truly is a mysterious person, and when Yusuke asks if that is weird, Ichijo just says that it’s fine. The two then laugh. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 18, . *This episode's closing screen, as with episode 22 and 23, shows an electrical distortion, indicating Kuuga's growing Rising power. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 5 features episodes 17-20. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes